


21

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [21]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	21

Based on this pic https://pinecestsketching.tumblr.com/post/164417643008/i-was-gonna-make-a-short-comic-but-im-lazy-so

* * *

 

Dipper took hold of the doorknob as softly as possibly so it wouldn’t jiggle. He turned it slowly and cautiously opened the front door. With careful steps he entered the house and proceeded to spend a solid minute closing the door as quietly as possible. It was after midnight and he was trying his damndest not to wake anybody up as he returned from his bimonthly DD&MD session.

It’d been a good one and had run much longer than expected because of it. He was pretty tired and wanted to get to his bed ASAP, but he wasn’t going to ruin his family’s sleep by rushing just so he could get some of his own. Indeed, he could tell as he made his way up the stairs that Mabel’s door was open by the dim multicolored glow in the hallway. If stomped his way up there, she wouldn’t have anything to stop the noise. Opening his own door and chucking his bag and shoes in, he then headed towards her room. She wasn’t in the habit of leaving her door open while she slept, so he wanted to check on her.

She had fallen asleep on her laptop, the mouse haphazardly dangling off the side of her desk. The computer’s screen had long gone dark, but the bulbs of her Christmas lights softly illuminated the scene, their light weakened with age and use. He walked to her side and smiled down at her sleeping face. She looked peaceful, with her head on her arms and her mouth slightly open. A tiny bit of drool looked like it might escape to run down her cheek as she gave quiet, steady breaths. Dipper patted her head affectionately, then leaned down to kiss her temple.

“Mabel…” he whispered near her ear. The sound of her name caused her to stir slightly, but not awaken, so he whispered it a second time.

“Nnnmmmah?” she grumbled, her eyes flickering a bit as she regained some lucidity.

“Come on, let’s get you in bed,” he said gently. He knew from experience she’d have a hell of a crick in her neck if she slept like this all night.

Her eyes were sleepy, but she recognized his words and gave a small nod. Dipper helped her roll her chair back and stand up. Holding one of her hands with his, he placed the other on her shoulder and guided her across the short trip to her bed. She was still fully dressed, but he knew she just wanted to go back to sleep so he didn’t comment as he let her climb onto the bed.

She crawled to her pillows and lay next to them, grabbing her heart-shaped one and hugging it close. Dipper took her sheets and drew them up over her as she snuggled in. She turned her head towards him and peeped out of one heavy eyelid.

“Thanks, Dipper,” she said with a smile.

“Anytime, Mabes,” he returned her smile. He brushed her hair a few times, then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He was pulling away to leave when she frowned and reached up with her hand. She flailed around a bit until he let her catch his collar. Pulling him back, she lifted her head and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Love ya,” she mumbled, then drifted off to sleep.

His face warm, Dipper felt an incredulous grin grow on his face. He chuckled under his breath and shook his head as he turned to leave. Even when she was half-asleep, Mabel was always full of surprises.


End file.
